Several non-volatile memory applications, such as a high density subscriber identity module (HD-SIM) cards, have strict command timings that are significantly less than the time of a typical flash device, e.g. a ‘not OR’ (NOR) device, erase operation. Additionally, in some applications, the power to an associated flash device is removed between flash commands, leaving little to no opportunity to perform background erase operations as is traditionally performed for many applications. Attempts have been made to reduce NOR erase times to make NOR memories more practical for applications such as HD-SIM cards. However, additional improvements are needed in the evolution of methods for writing to and erasing a non-volatile memory, such as a NOR flash memory.